


Fourteen Days of Snowbaz

by smi_storybook



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cute, Fic Frebruary, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm trying, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, daily update, fourteen days, maybe one day i'll learn how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smi_storybook/pseuds/smi_storybook
Summary: While Penny leaves to spend Valentine's Day with her boyfriend Micah in America, Baz takes her place living with Simon. Fourteen short fluff stories for every day of February leading up to the Valentine's Day finale <333





	1. February 1st

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 let's get started

“Crystal ball? Check! Computer? Check! Computer _charger_ (ugh, don’t want to relive last trip’s nightmare)? Check!” Penny examines her mountain of luggage.  


“We just got settled into this flat and you’re already rushing to get out the door,” says Simon, tip-toeing his way around the scattered mess of Penny’s belongings. Baz appears messy-headed out from one of the back rooms holding an old dusty-pink blanket over his shoulders and a coffee cup in his hand.  


“First of all, it’s been almost a year since we moved in, and second, I’m not permanently leaving, Simon. I’ll only be in America for a couple of weeks,” she brings her hands up in mock defense. “Shame on me for wanting to spend Valentine’s Day with my boyfriend!”  


She flips her thick, wavy mess of hair behind her- now magicked a vivid pink for the holiday- and reaches down to grab a bag. Even though the very thought of Penny traveling across the globe to be with Micah makes Simon feel uneasy, he picks up one of her many over-sized suitcases and lugs it towards the door.  


“And besides,” Penny goes on. “This just gives you a chance to spend valentine’s with your boyfriend. I don’t see the problem here. Speaking of which, some vampire superstrength would sure come in handy right now…”  


Baz, who is casually leaning against a bookshelf without a care in the world, looks up from his coffee cup as the other two struggle to move Penny’s things. “Hm, yeah, it probably would,” he takes another long swig of pumpkin mocha breve. Penny rolls her eyes.  


After applying immense Tetris skill to perfectly cram each bag into the back compartment of Penny’s car, the friends are ready to say their goodbyes. Simon attacks Penny with a great big bear hug, refusing to let go until she’s promised to stay safe. Baz shoots her a rare meaningful smile that seems to brighten the space around them. “Be careful, Bunce. We’ll be here waiting ‘til you get back,” he says. And with a last wave of a hand into the rear view mirror, Penny is off and the boys are left with the whole apartment to themselves.  


Simon and Baz walk back through the front door and turn to each other, waiting for the other to say something. Both are ecstatic.  


Simon lets a grin engulf his face. “So you’re staying here right-”  


“Oh, absolutely,” Baz smirks. He locks his arm around Simon’s neck and swivels around to drape his lips across his cheek, targeting his favorite cute little moles that are scattered all over his skin. They lead each other to the couch and Simon tenses up nervously. Now that they’ll be alone in this apartment- if only for a couple of weeks- living together, sleeping together…what’s going to become of this relationship? Simon’s face fills with red hot blood as Baz pushes into a deep kiss, running his hands passionately through the back of Simon’s irresistibly graspable hair. But, judging by the fact that Simon’s skin is significantly hotter under Baz’s touch than usual, he can tell exactly what he is thinking this will lead to. He can also tell by Simon’s awkward tenseness how he feels about it…  


“So,” Baz says, pulling away so abruptly Simon almost falls forward onto him. “What movie are we watching?”  


“What?”  


“It’s our first night together in this apartment. C’mon, Snow, we can’t have a sleepover without a good movie and some popcorn.”  
Simon lets his body melt into the couch and starts giggling like an idiot, partly out of the absurdity that Baz is actually willing to sit through a movie with him, and partly because of an odd sense of relief. Baz can’t help but let out a chuckle or two at the sight of this.  


“You’re right,” Simon says, reducing his giggles to a warm-loving grin. “How about you go fix us the popcorn, then, and I-,”  


“No, you’re fixing the popcorn.”  


“Oh come on, when are you ever going to give up on trying to get me used to doing things ‘the Normal way’?”  


Baz walks down the hall towards the bedrooms to retrieve only the snuggliest blankets they own. “Never, Chosen One,” he calls out.  


“It’s been a year since I lost my magic, Baz,” Simon calls back. “A _year_!”  


Pretty soon the popcorn is ready, blankets are laid, lights are off, and the two boys are snuggled together, each fitting perfectly into each other like puzzle pieces. Together they watch the television screen, Simon circling his thumbs affectionately against Baz's arm and stealing the occasional kiss. After they’ve made it a great deal into the movie, and they both begin to feel drowsiness weighing them down, Baz decides to whisper something he’s been thinking over all night.  


“Hey, Simon,” he says softer than any tone Simon has ever heard escape Baz’s lips. “I always thought that living together wouldn’t be all that great, considering we spent the majority of our lives stuck with each other in the same dorm room, and I know you thought the same, but this…I really like this.”  


There’s a long pause where nothing but the sound of the television droning on and on, and the calming nighttime noises wisping in from the windows, and the soft, even breaths from Simon’s sleepy limp body leaning into Baz’s chest can be heard. It’s enough to convince Baz that Simon’s fallen asleep on him so he lets out a sigh, closes his eyes, and leans his head onto Simon’s fluffy bronze curls. Then suddenly with a warmth that fills Baz’s cold dead body to the brim with the feeling of life and contentment and _love_ , Simon whispers back.  


“Me too.”


	2. February 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz learns a valuable lesson about being an asshole

BZZ BZZ…BZZ BZZ…  


“Mm, what?” Simon reluctantly opens his eyes to find his phone rattling about on the coffee table in front of him. After a moment it finally ceases and he’s left appreciating the beauty of a silent, early morning in his living room. The room is dim and drowsy. Birds can be heard softly chirping somewhere in the distance behind curtains that cast the early breaking sunlight into a cool, relaxing blue hue. Simon traces a patch of sunlight peeking through the curtain to the cheek of Baz’s sleeping face leaning against his shoulder, his dark hair hanging across his forehead in a perfect wave. For an evil blood sucking monster he really does look angelic when he sleeps.  


Simon reaches over and brushes Baz’s hair back just a bit so that when he groggily opens his startling silver eyes, he can get a full breathtaking view. “Morning,” Baz says after gaining his focus.  


“Morning, sweetheart.”  


“Ew, what the fuck. Sweetheart?” Baz grimaces even though his undead cheeks manage to turn a bright crimson. Simon notices and breaks into an amused smile. He grabs his phone off the table and scrolls through his messages.  


“Penny tried to call us,” Simon tells Baz. “…twenty-seven times.”  


“Crowley.”  


Worry beginning to flood his brain, Simon fumbles to call her back immediately. When she answers, Baz nabs the phone from Simon to put it on speaker.  


“…Penny? Penny! I’m so, so sorry! Are you okay, is everything alright?” Simon starts.  


“Relax, relax! I was just calling to check up on you guys,” Penny practically yells over Simon’s anxious blabbering.  


“Then why did you bother calling twenty-bloody-seven times?” chimes Baz.  


“I figured you weren’t awake and wouldn’t be any time soon unless I acted as your alarm clock.”  
Simon rolls his eyes.  


“Sooo… where’re you guys going today?” Penny strikes the question suddenly.  


“Um…we weren’t really planning on doing anything today, actually,” Simon awkwardly responds.  


“Aw, what? You’re not even having like a first date kind of thing? I thought without me there to suppress your flirting you’d be doing all kinds of stuff together now.”  


“I know where we could go,” Baz says, although it comes out more like an audiated thought to himself. Simon turns to face him and they can practically hear Penny smiling through the phone. “What are you staring at me like that for, Snow?” he blurts out, heat rising in his cheeks. “There’s this little café that I’ve been meaning to take you to someday. I thought you might like their scones. They’re almost as good as Watford’s.”  


“You’ve been planning where you would like to take me on a date?” Simon grins. Penny makes a noise that implies her job is done and hangs up.  


“Do you want to go or not?” says Baz.  


“Of course I do,” Simon leans into him. “But I doubt their scones even come close to being as good as Watford’s.”  


Within minutes, the boys are trotting out into town tucked beneath their heavy coats and scarves. Once they reach the café, Simon is overwhelmed by the wave of warm coziness that immediately hits his senses.  


“You go sit down while I order,” Baz insists. After ordering four plates of sour cherry scones and a couple of hot chocolates, Baz meets Simon at a secluded table in the corner of the café next to a large window where they can stop to watch the February snow gently float down onto slick gravel.  


“Uh, that’s quite a lot of scones you’ve got there, Baz,” Simon remarks at the plates, each carrying eight steaming oversized scones. “I’m not sure I can handle this many at once.”  


“Who said _you_ were going to eat all of them?” Baz playfully narrows his eyes. He picks up a scone and scarfs it down in two massive bites. Simon then grabs one and shoves it down his throat in return. For a moment it’s very quiet except for the distant sound of small talk and the excessive smacking of too much scone swishing around in each of their mouths.  


“Six,” Simon blurts out once he finally finishes chewing.  


Baz swallows. “I’m sorry?”  


“Penny once calculated that my record is six scones per minute.”  


“…”  


“…”  


“Is this a fucking challenge, Snow?”  


“Loser does dishes for a week.”  


“Pfft, that’s all-,”  


“Without magic.”  


Hell is unleashed.  


Neither boy shows the other mercy as they dive face first into the plates of pastries in front of them. The other café-goers begin to stare as Simon and Baz completely gorge themselves.  


“HAH!” crumbs fly. “ARE YOU EVEN [indistinct muffled noises] trYING?” Simon lashes out.  


Baz goes as far as pouring his hot chocolate over his scones in an attempt to soften them, enabling himself to take in more. He knows his fangs are popping out like crazy but there’s no time to worry about them. There’s only one thing occupying his mind right now: beating the shit out of Simon Snow.  


Everyone watching is utterly horrified. They must be entertained though, because teams form for both Baz and Simon causing the whole café to become engulfed in a vicious pastry battle. Their chanting progressively grows louder and louder while the number of scones shrink just as rapidly. Even the employees are into it. Then, after a few intensely competitive minutes, the last scone remains.  


Simon nearly breaks the table in half as he dives for his final chance at saving his reputation as number one cherry scone enthusiast. Baz counters this move by grabbing the plate instead. The plate along with the victory scone are swept away and ran across the café in the hands of Baz and his painfully mischievous grin. He dangles the scone tauntingly above his tongue, inserting it into his mouth in slow-motion.  


“BAZ, DON’T YOU DARE!” Simon screams in protest. Baz laughs like a maniac over the sight of Simon fumbling to reach him. Then, just as he’s about to shove the pastry down his esophagus, Simon yanks his arm down and bites into the scone straight out of Baz’s hand.  


The crowd explodes in a mass eruption of both victory and protest. Simon Snow has maintained his rightful position as the ultimate sour cherry scone lover all because of Baz and his need for acting like a tantalizing twit.  


After the excitement dies down, the boys lug themselves home stuffed to the brim with regrets. Simon watches smugly as Baz reluctantly starts to clear out the mountain of dishes in the sink.  


“It must feel so great watching me lose to you, huh?” Baz spews his sarcasm. “Perfect Snow.”  


“You’re right, sweetheart, I do feel great but not necessarily about the scones. Thanks for the perfect date.” Simon lands a kiss on the back of Baz’s neck, then takes a plate from the sink and begins cleaning next to him.


	3. February 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon nearly breaks a violin for the sake of snuggles

The new day is so calm in comparison to yesterday’s chaotic events. After they had finished the dishes, Simon and Baz curled up together in bed and napped off their bursting, scone-stuffed stomachs. It was the first time they actually slept in the same bed together and even though Penny’s only been gone for three days now, the two are already beginning to feel like a happily married couple.  


Now that it’s a brand new morning with nothing particularly exciting in store, Baz decides it’s the perfect time to practice some violin. He goes off to the back of the apartment in a room that Simon and Penny never really bothered to do anything with when they moved in.  


He can’t imagine why. It’s a stunningly bright and comforting place to seclude yourself off from the rest of the world in with great, large windows almost completely covering one wall, letting glimmering sunlight spill in all around. The beautiful soothing flow of music matches the relaxing day perfectly.  


Simon is enjoying his day by sitting on the couch mindlessly watching cartoons. He’s been watching a lot of television ever since they left Watford. It’s something he never really got a chance to indulge in during his summers in the children’s homes.  


As he sits completely sprawled out on the couch he wonders where Baz has gone and how difficult it would be to get him to snuggle up and watch cartoons with him there. When he notices the music trailing out from the back room he gets up to go find him.  


Baz is lost in his own mind. His body sways to the rhythm of the music, his silhouette dancing elegantly against the sunlight pouring over him from behind. Simon’s heart stops at the sight. Then his mind starts racing.  


Baz abruptly ceases playing and without even turning to face Simon says, “What are you looking at, Snow?” His voice is breathless and it makes Simon shutter.  


“Teach me how to play like that,” he bursts out. Baz turns and goes quiet.  


“You want me to teach you…?”  


“You heard me.”  


Baz looks off in thought for a moment then lifts his posture in a professional manner. “Then get over here.”  


He places the violin and bow in Simon’s hands. Then, gently, he helps him tuck the bottom of the violin beneath his chin and bumps his elbow up on the other arm holding the bow. “Now place your fingers here, here and…” Baz stretches Simon’s fingertips over the fret board. “…here.” Simon giggles at the fake sense of professionalism in Baz’s voice.  


Baz sure loves being in control.  


He then demonstrates the motion of smoothly gliding the bow over the strings and hums the note they should hear, his eyes closed and a serene expression draped over his face. “Now play.”  


_EEEEEeeKCCCcKCKkK_  


“GREAT MERLIN AND MORGANA STOP!” Baz thrusts his hands out and snatches the bow out of Simon’s grasp. “I said ‘play’ not ‘break the fucking strings!’”  


“Sorry! Sorry!” Simon cries out even though he’s smiling like a loon. His expression quickly shifts to a smirk. “Maybe it would help if you come and show me how.”  


Baz steps to face Simon’s back and grabs his hands from behind. “Well it looks like I’ll have to since you’re such a dimwit.” He readjusts Simon’s fingers and lays his left hand softly and relaxed over his while the other hand slowly guides Simon’s, pulling the bow through the strings. The note comes out clear and crisp.  


“See, just like that.” Baz practically breathes into Simon’s ear. Simon turns and steals a kiss from him, then reluctantly pulls back to give him a sly grin. Baz stares back for a second, then at his arms wrapped around Simon’s body in the romantic, soft morning light and realizes, “You never actually wanted to learn how to play did you?”  


Simon shrugs, still beaming up at him.  


“Maybe I just wanted to feel your arms around me…”  


Baz takes the violin from his hands and places it down so that he can pull Simon into his grasp once more. He rests his chin on Simon’s shoulder and kisses him up his neck and around his jaw-line.  


“All you had to do was ask.”


	4. February 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something about milk and cookies really can be quite comforting

There are fireworks all around but not the happy kind. Not the fireworks that make you want to jump up and down and celebrate. Not the ones you wave an excited finger at and cry out in awe of how marvelous they look. No. These fireworks are of powerful magic shooting and bursting through the air. Magic Simon will never see again but will most certainly never forget.  


“ **Stop!** ”  


“Give it to me! Give it to me!”  


The flashes grow so blinding they completely block out Simon’s vision.  


“ **Stop hurting me!** ”  


And just like that the magic is gone and everything is clear and painfully quiet, like the world has been muted. There’s nothing left but Baz standing in front of him with a mouthful of teeth and the Mage’s lifeless body at their feet.  


And then Simon finds himself on his knees sobbing and screaming but no noise is coming out. Everything is blurry and distorted except for Baz throwing his arms around him. His voice is echo-y but so very close.  


“ _It’s going to be okay. It’s all right, love. It’s just a dream, Simon. Simon_ …Simon! Simon!” Baz shakes Simon awake furiously, worry smothered all over his face and…tears. “Simon, it’s just a dream! Simon!”  


Simon’s vision focuses. Tears are streaked all down his face and dripping from his chin and nose. The sight of Baz sitting up in bed next to him makes his eyes drench even more out onto his cheeks. He can see clearly. He can hear his own deep, shaky breaths. This is real.  


When Baz confirms Simon is finally awake, he pulls him into his chest and sobs into his hair. He carefully smooths Simon’s hair back. “Shh,” he says shakily. “It’s all right, I’m here.”  


Baz had already been awake for some time. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off, something about the way Simon was rustling about in his sleep. He felt a strange emotional connection to Simon which got him thinking about the time he tapped into Simon’s magic that night at Watford.  


That’s when Baz started to cry. In his mind all he could see was Simon falling to ground after giving up his magic to the Humdrum. The world going silent as Simon’s limp body lay sprawled on the cold, hard floor. He’d wanted to rip the Mage apart limb by limb in that moment. Then Simon started crying out in his sleep and Baz rushed to wake him up.  


For a minute they sit in each other’s arms leaning against the backboard of the bed. The soft, cool moonlight streaming in from the window turns the darkness into a cozy shade of blue. Baz waits until Simon’s breathing levels out then suddenly kicks back the covers and climbs out of bed.  


“Where are you going?” Simon asks. His voice is heavy with the objection of Baz leaving his side. Baz doesn’t answer him but simply walks out of the room. Simon sits in silence for a moment, then pulls the covers over him and focuses hard on not bursting into more tears. A few more moments go by until Baz comes back juggling a plate of microwaved-warm chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of milk in his hands. His struggle to carry all of it makes Simon chuckle a bit.  


“Here, these ought to calm your mind, love.” Baz hands him a cookie and places the glasses on the bedside table. He crawls back into bed and sits as close to Simon as possible, pulling the covers over him and balancing the plate of cookies on his lap.  


“You think milk and cookies are going to fix my traumatic memories?”  


“No, but they’ll at least make you feel a little better.”  


“…hand me my milk.”  


Simon grabs his glass from Baz and dips another cookie into it. He munches it down then notices Baz smiling to himself.  


“Back in Hampshire,” Baz begins. “Whenever I had nightmares about my mother and…and being bitten, the unbearable pain…I would sneak out to the kitchen and fix me some milk and cookies and they’d make me feel sleepy again.” Baz grins like he feels stupid saying all this. “It feels a lot better to have someone to share them with.”  


“Do you still have those nightmares, Baz?”  


“Oh yes, but not nearly as much as I used to. After I gave my speech at the leaving ceremony last year, I recited it again to my mother’s grave in the Catacombs so that she could hear me in her shoes on the day she spoke those words and how they’ve remained so impactful. I told her that I wasn’t going to tell her that I’m sorry anymore but that I’d be all right and ever since then I’ve felt more stable.” Baz goes quiet for a moment. “Mostly nowadays the only times I really can’t sleep are when I’m worrying about you.”  


Simon looks up at him staring directly into his eyes which are puffy and glistening.  


“I love you, Baz.”  


Baz’s tear ducts break loose and he collapses into Simon’s arms.  


Sobbing into his chest he utters, “ _I love you._ ”


	5. February 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to double-date from across the globe

Penny has been gone for five days but she skypes Simon and Baz so much that it hardly feels like it. Every night she goes on and on about how exciting it is in America and how much more fluent in Spanish she’s become ever since Micah started teaching her. “You wouldn’t believe how many new spells I’ve learned in Spanish. Micah says I cast some of them better than him now!”  


Today, realizing that neither Simon nor Baz had officially met Micah, Penny decided to introduce him.  


“Hey!” Micah beams at them through the screen. He has a slight accent and his tone is bursting with friendliness. “I can’t believe I’m finally meeting you guys after all I’ve heard about you from this blabber mouth.” He pulls Penny into his arms and tickles her neck making her giggle affectionately.  


Simon looks over at Baz and lifts his arm around his shoulder to do the same but Baz cuts him off. “Don’t even try it, Snow.”  


Penny starts going into her usual report of what went down the day before. “So, I took Micah out to this really nice park decorated with tons of fairy lights for Valentines.”  


“Oh really?” Simon perks up. “You know I saw something like that in town the other night too.” He squeezes Baz’s hand and turns to him. “I was kind of hoping we could go check it out sometime.” Baz fakes having to consider the idea by over-exaggerating a look off into the distance but the apparent rosiness of his cheeks gives away that he definitely wants to.  


“It was breath-taking, guys, I wish I could’ve shown you,” She looks down like she’s sorting through millions of excited thoughts at once. “There’s just so much I’d love to show you guys here.” The conversation stops for a moment while she’s lost in thought.  


“Then why don’t you?” Micah breaks the silence. “How about this: tonight we all go out to our favorite places in town and show each other through the video call. It’s the ultimate double date!” He flashes a grin towards Penny, then to Simon and Baz, waiting for a response.  


“You know that’s not a bad idea,” Baz says.  


Penny, surprised at how Baz has failed to point out a downside to this plan, slaps both hands to her knees. “That’s brilliant!”  


. . .  


Because of the drastic time difference between the two couples, Simon and Baz leave around noon so that the evening sun is still only just setting for Penny and Micah. “This’ll be interesting.” Simon says as they begin their journey down the street. “It’s like we’re having both a lunch and a dinner date at the same time.”  


“Alright so here’s the plan,” Penny announces. “First, we eat at each of our city’s nicest restaurants, then head over to our favorite dessert places, and finally, take a romantic stroll through the fairy lights.” She looks up dreamily at that last part. “That way you guys will get to see at least three of our favorite places. Sound good?”  


“You’re forgetting something, Bunce. It’ll be pretty late for you guys by the time our ‘romantic stroll through the fairy lights’ is going to be able to happen over here,” Baz points out.  


“So what, I don’t mind staying up a few extra hours. Do you?” Penny turns to Micah.  


“Of course not. It’ll make it seem even more adventurous,” he smiles with his tongue between his teeth and wiggles his eyebrows.  


The plan is undergo. Simon and Baz both agree that they’ll begin their side of the date at a fancy little pasta place just around the corner from their flat. Penny, having been living there with Simon, agrees that it’s a stellar choice, meanwhile she and Micah choose to visit a new seafood place that just opened up not too far from Micah’s place.  


The time flies by while they go on and on telling cute, funny stories about Micah’s family and all the times Simon and Baz would run into mischief during their years at Watford.  


Once everyone is finished with their dinner and decides where they’ll spend phase two of this strange but brilliant double-date, Micah finally starts pulling out the big questions.  


“So you guys have been close with each other for so long, ever since year one…”  


“Depends on how you define ‘close’,” Baz interrupts.  


“You were stuck with each other,” Micah clarifies. “…so at what point did you realize you were in love?”  


Baz freezes in the middle of scooping a spoonful of creamy red velvet gelato he ordered from the small café he and Simon chose.  


“I didn’t officially realize I had feelings for Baz until the night he tried to-uh,” Simon starts to say but quickly cuts himself off, his voice cracking as he revisits the memory of Baz surrounded by flames in the forest.  


“…until I started staying with him at the mansion. I don’t think it was a spontaneous kind of thing, though. I think being so close to him just awakened feelings I had already felt for him but had never fully understood.”  


Baz’s eyes widen at the sound of this. He finds himself unable to look away from Simon, his heart jumping hurtles.  


“What about you, Baz,” Micah asks.  


Baz takes just a few more seconds to stare at Simon spooning mint chocolate chip gelato through his lips. “When did I realize my love for Simon Snow?” he finally says. “The moment the Crucible tugged me straight to him.”  


Simon looks over at him and they each stare deeply into each other’s eyes, each replaying the night in their heads with equally passionate expressions. Penny ruins the moment by slamming her fist so hard against the table on her end that Simon’s phone rattles out of its propped position against the napkin dispenser.  


“I know I always complain about your flirting but you guys are so perfect together, hONESTLY!” she cries out.  


After a while longer of the four of them slurping down gelato from different ends of the world, they finally set out to their parks to marvel at the Valentine’s Day lights. Penny thought the ones she saw were breath-taking…  


They didn’t even come close in comparison to what Simon and Baz were witnessing in front of them.  


Before them stood the most entrancing network of twinkling lights any of them had ever laid eyes on. Against the dark navy sky they dazzle like billions of shimmering stars. Like they’re standing inside their own little universe.  


Baz is immediately reminded of the night he and Simon created a galaxy in their own dorm room. When he felt like he was a part of Simon. It was the first time he had ever felt so at ease with him and he squeezed Simon’s hand at the thought.  


It isn’t long before sleep catches up to Penny and Micah. They shoot the boys a quick farewell and officially bring an end to the successful double-date video call, but Simon and Baz aren’t planning on leaving anytime soon. They sit down on a bench and watch as more and more people start to leave the park.  


“Did you mean that?” Baz suddenly asks now that they’re alone. “About having feelings for me, just never quite understanding them?”  


“Of course. Why? Is that surprising to you?”  


“No, it’s just, it made me think. About how I tried so hard to hate you because I was sure you would bring about the end of me. That no matter what happened I would crash into you. I was positive you would never have feelings for me whatsoever…yet here we are, years later going on dates, having scone-eating battles, sleeping together, holding hands beneath a world of twinkling fairy lights like the couples in movies.” He looks out into the night with a sheer look of contentment.  


“I think Penny was right,” Simon lets out a sweet breathy laugh. “We really are perfect together.”


	6. February 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz become Covergirls

“I’m going out.” Baz briefly announces at the front door. Then, without a second to lose, he bolts out of the apartment as quickly as possible.  


It’s no use. He can already hear the clanking of Simon’s footsteps on the metal staircase.  


“Wait, where are you going?” Simon catches up.  


Baz puts on a stone cold stare and lifts his chin high to insinuate that everyone and everything is beneath him-a signature look. “I have errands to take care of.”  


“What kind of ‘errands?’”  


“The kind that does not concern you, Snow, so quit questioning me.” Baz turns on his heel and strides away coolly even though his brow is beaded with nervous sweat. Simon of course doesn’t take this for an answer and reaches out to clutch Baz’s shoulder.  


“Is this about you needing to feed or something?” Simon asks even though he knows Baz only goes out to suck on rats late at night rather than in broad daylight. “Cause I thought we established long ago that that wasn’t something we were going to be weird about.”  


Baz lets out a defeated sigh. “No, Simon.”  


“…”  


“…I’m just going to the mall.”  


“Crowley, Baz, then why didn’t you just say so? I’ll come with you,” Simon jogs back through the door to grab his coat and boots.  


Baz pouts as he reaches the bottom of the stairs and sets himself down on the curb while he waits. He’s been planning to throw something special for their first Valentine’s Day together and to make that happen he’d have to go out and get a few things. The thing is, Baz would have to go alone in order to keep it a surprise.  


But after seeing the concern flickering about in Simon’s eyes, Baz simply can’t just tell him to stay home by himself and wait for him to mysteriously reappear. And besides, Baz finds it quite nice to go out to places with Simon, just the two of them. But still…  


Simon emerges from the doorway once more, now covered in significantly more layers to fend off the chilly February air. He flashes a rosy-cheeked grin down at Baz.  


Whatever. Baz can easily choose another day to plan Simon’s surprise but right now, he’s going to enjoy the shit out of this shopping date with his boyfriend.  


. . .  


The two boys stroll mindlessly through the wide, busy walkways that make up the city’s number one shopping center. The atmosphere is lavish with the crowd’s tumultuous chit-chat and the blended aroma of dozens of different foods. With one hand Simon waves a finger at some of the pointless products he remembers seeing advertised during all those hours of catching up on television. The other is clutching a buttery soft pretzel.  


Baz, praising himself for his efforts in steering Simon clear of his real intentions for coming to the mall (despite all of the questioning), grabs Simon by the wrist to take a bite from his humungous pretzel. They walk past a cosmetics store and Simon stops to notice something through the glass display.  


“Oh hey, look at that,” Simon points out to Baz. “Isn’t that that eyebrow thing Penny’s been rambling on about lately?”  


“Look at that,” Baz adjusts the trajectory of Simon’s finger. What lies ahead of them is a towering make-up advertisement poster with Simon’s face on it. Except it isn’t Simon at all. The face on the poster is that of a model woman who looks exactly like Simon and quite frankly Baz is a bit spooked, his widened eyes darting from the poster then to Simon and back. “Bloody identical.”  


Simon doubles back in laughter. “You think I look like that? Honey, I know I’m gorgeous but I’m no Covergirl model.”  


“If I were to put a little make-up on you you’d look exactly like that. How do you not see it?”  


“Pfft, like you would actually be willing to do my make-up.”  


“…”  


Baz raises his eyebrows at Simon then abruptly sets off into the store with Simon trailing after him. He grabs a tester bottle of foundation and beckons Simon to sit in the stool next to him. “Try me.”  


Simon could simply refuse this if he wanted. He could just walk away and move on to the next store until Baz gives up and follows after him, but the thought of Baz running his fingers all over his face drives Simon straight towards the stool without a moment of hesitation.  


“Only,” Simon snatches the tester from Baz’s grasp and pulls his face up just centimeters from his, “if I get to do you.”  


Baz snorts.  


Everything turns to madness as the boys go at it. Baz, who has actually had experience with make-up from his younger sister, succeeds at making Simon look absolutely flawless although he’s smudged himself all over like a messy painter.  


Simon on the other hand has not the slightest clue what he’s doing. He takes whatever he can grab and smears it all over Baz’s face with no technique or knowledge of the product whatsoever. Customers purposefully steer clear of the area while Simon and Baz completely demolish all of the poor unsuspecting make-up testers.  


After a couple more minutes of them flinging around various brushes and accidentally staining lipstick on everything other than lips, the two boys are ready to bask in their new makeovers. They both hold up a mirror and count one…two…three!  


“Oh wow!” Simon marvels over Baz’s stunning work.  


“Oh…wow,” Baz has trouble determining if the thick black smudges underneath his eyes are eyeliner or eyebrow gel.  


“I thought I’d go for scary eyes to accentuate your natural dark look.”  


Simon struggles and fails to contain himself from busting out laughing while Baz turns his head to the side. The contour of his cheek bones is so incredibly dark and harsh he looks like a walking corpse. Like a bloody vampire.  


He turns to look at Simon and stares for a second, his eyes seeming to mutter the word ‘really’. Simon is wheezing.  


Baz shakes his head and buries his face into his palm, but with a growing smile. Before long he’s chuckling along with Simon.  


“Still looks pretty sexy to me,” Simon mutters wiping a tear from his eye.  


“Of course it does.”  


Baz whips his hair back dramatically and links his arm through Simon’s then together they strut out of the store better-looking than any couple has a right to be.


	7. February 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's difficult to fall asleep when the sun is still up

Creeeeak  


Baz winces as he fails to stealthily open the bedroom door.  


It was four o’clock in the morning and Baz’s eyes seemed to had forgotten how to shut. Unfortunately being fresh out of cookies, he figured he ought to take a stroll through the crisp night air to settle his thoughts. Even if that is a sort of creepy thing to do, just aimlessly walk around a neighborhood in the dead of night.  


Baz pulls on a dirty beige coat and a faded-red wool scarf so fluffy it nearly engulfs the entire bottom half of his face. He loves the coziness.  


Just before heading out the door he scribbles down a note for Simon in case he wakes up before he’s back, then steps out into the brisk wind. His mind is racing but he can’t figure out why. Maybe he just needs some time to be alone for once.  


He keeps his head low and submerged in thought as he steadily strides down numerous streets. After a while he stops keeping track of what street he’s on entirely. His legs must be taking him somewhere but he’s too busy thinking, about nothing in particular really, but just thinking. Like there’s got to be a key or something to making him feel sleepy again.  


Suddenly the black of night is illuminated by a faint twinkling of lights in the distance and Baz immediately recognizes them as the fairy lights from the park he and Simon visited a couple days ago. It’s crazy that those things are still lit right now. He thought they were supposed to automatically shut off at a certain point.  


Is this where Baz’s subconscious meant to lead him?  


He lays himself down on the grass and looks up into the sparkling trees, focusing on each little gust of wind that caresses his cheeks. But his face is too numb and the lights are blurry. Baz starts to feel like a corpse on a bed of ice as he brushes his fingers over the prickly dead grass. He brings his hand up above him and starts tracing out his own constellations within the fairy lights. Waiting and hoping for some sign…of drowsiness…  


. . .  


Simon shifts his body over in bed to wrap his arms around Baz but the only thing he can grasp is a pillow. He springs up out of bed and takes a quick look-through around the flat to see if he can find Baz but he’s nowhere to be seen. Simon starts pacing frantically until he notices the small note Baz left him by the door and mentally slaps himself for not recognizing the obvious.  


_Couldn’t sleep._  


_Gone out for a quick stroll, be back soon_  


_Don’t worry yourself. Love you ♡_

Simon sticks his head out the front door and looks down over the neighborhood. The night sky is so clear that the moon seems to illuminate miles and miles of the earth but there’s not a single person in sight.  


Simon should just go back to bed. He should trust in his boyfriend to be back shortly like he said he would and give him his space.  


All of these thoughts soar right over Simon’s head as he jams his arms into his coat.  


. . .  


Half an hour has passed and Simon is utterly confused as to where he is and where the hell Baz has run off to. He comes across a bench on the side of the street and slumps himself down onto it. A few moments pass until he notices the fairy lights across the street and the memories of their date just the other night come flooding through his thoughts. A few more moments pass until he realizes his feet have already started moving towards the lights.  


As soon as he steps onto the marvelously lit pathway, he spots Baz sprawled out in the grass.  


“Crowley, Baz, are you trying to give yourself hypothermia?”  


Baz jolts out of sleep. It takes him a second to focus on Simon’s head hanging over him, the glowing pink backdrop of the lights radiating all around him.  


“I’ve been searching for you for like three hours!” Simon says.  


Baz lifts his arm up to check his wristwatch. “I’ve been out here for forty-five minutes.”  


“…”  


Simon sighs and lays down in the grass next to Baz. “What made you want to take a casual stroll all the way over here at four in the morning?”  


“I don’t know. My head was spinning and I didn’t know why so I started walking and just…kept walking.”  


Simon is quiet for a moment. “You know they say whenever you can’t sleep it’s because someone is dreaming about you,” he finally says.  


“I would really appreciate it if you would stop fantasizing about me in your sleep, then. Thanks.”  


Simon chuckles and Baz suddenly feels ten times warmer despite the freezing weather. “If that were true,” Baz continues, "it would explain how easy it is for you to fall asleep at any given time of day.”  


Simon elbows Baz’s arm. “Or maybe… you do fantasize about me and both of us dreaming of each other balances everything out,” He raises his eyebrows up at Baz.  


All Baz can do in this moment is smile affectionately at Simon, knowing full well that it’s true. He can’t get him out of his head.  


Suddenly the lights strung about the trees all shut off, like they’ve finally used up their juice. Neither Baz nor Simon have any reason to complain though because the crisp full moon and the billions of stars splattered across the sky illuminate the night even better than they could imagine.  


“Are you saying that I’ll never be able to rest peacefully unless you’re dreaming of me too?” Baz scoots over a curl hanging over Simon’s eye.  


Simon shrugs while looking off into the cosmos above with a content grin draped across his face.  


“Makes sense,” says Baz. “No one can sleep if the sun is still up.”

 

“…we should probably get going before we’re found lying here in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No one can sleep if the sun is still up."  
> *sleeps until 2 in the afternoon*


	8. February 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz attempts to shut Simon up with maltesers

Baz plugs his fingers into his ears.  


Neither Baz nor Simon expected there to be so many people at the theater on a Wednesday night but, here they are, clustered within a sea of noisy chatter, Simon clinging for dear life onto Baz’s arm while they wait to buy their tickets. As they’re just about to reach their turn at the ticket booth, Baz unplugs his ears.  


“So we are watching _La La Land_ , correct?” Baz says it more like a statement rather than a question. Just before coming they had a long disagreement about what they’d be watching and judging by Simon’s eyes it was still ongoing.  


“OR we could watch something a little more action-filled? More thrilling? More-,” Simon makes a punching motion to the air.  


Baz grabs Simon’s fists and softly curls his long fingers over his knuckles.  


“Theatrical? Heart-warming and utterly brilliant?” Baz cuts him off and pulls him closer. “C’mon, Snow.”  


Simon looks into Baz’s eyes with a grumpy but slowly softening expression. He can tell how set Baz really is on this movie so he closes his eyes and sighs defeatedly, squeezing back on Baz’s hands. “Fine, I gues-“  


“One second.” Baz rips his hands from Simon’s, then turns to the clerk and buys two tickets to see _La La Land_. He turns back to Simon. “Alright what were you saying?”  


“I was going to try. I was going to try to enjoy this movie that you’re so oddly obsessed with but just because of that I will now purposely hate every second of it.”  


“You say that now,” Baz takes hold of Simon’s hand and leads him through the theater doors.  


The strong aroma of popcorn and slushy syrup smacks their nostrils upon the first step through the entrance.  


“Alright, I’ll get the popcorn and drinks while you go find a spot,” Simon says.  


“What so you can take your sweet time and purposely miss the beginning? My new mission is to prove to you that you will love this movie, I need you seeing every bit of it.” 

Baz steps into the popcorn line with him. Simon rolls his eyes but doesn’t protest. Simon orders a large bucket of popcorn with extra butter while Baz fixes two slushies and snatches a pack of maltesers.  


“And besides,” Baz continues. “Look at all of this. You would’ve needed me to help carry anyway.”  


When they reach the theater, Simon follows Baz all the way to the top row where surprisingly no one else is sitting.  


“Why do you want to sit all the way up here?” Simon scans over the number of empty rows beneath them.  


“So people won’t see us,” Baz flashes a smirk down at Simon.  


“Oh really? Doing what?” Simon pulls himself close into Baz so that their faces are only inches apart.  


“Crying,” Baz says flatly  


“Oh my god.”  


“Hey, I’m speaking for you too. You have no idea how emotionally connected you could become to this movie.”  


Simon takes his seat clutching the enormous bucket of butter-drenched popcorn. “You and your fucking chick flicks.”  


Baz sits down next to him and scoops up a handful of popcorn to stuff into his mouth, then clutches Simon’s hand as the lights begin to dim.  


. . .  


As the end of the movie draws near, Baz finds himself tearing up. He’s allowed himself to sympathize with these characters so deeply that now he’s left shattered as their story comes to an end. He squeezes Simon’s hand and suddenly hears a restrained gasp. Baz looks over at Simon and his heart snaps.  


Simon face is utterly drenched in tears. He’s trembling like he’s trying so hard to contain himself, like the only thing that’s keeping him from completely falling apart is the support of Baz’s hand in his.  


Baz pulls Simon into his chest and runs his fingers through his messy curls.  


“Shh…,” Baz soothes. “It’s alright, let it out.”  


Simon starts to sob incredibly loudly.  


“Crowley, not that much.” Baz tucks Simons head down into his armpit to mask the noise.  


Some people from the audience in front of them turn their heads ready to complain. Baz sneers at them and they look away.  


The credits roll their way up the screen as people start making their way out of the theater but Simon is in no condition to leave just yet so the two stay put.  


“Eat your maltesers,” Baz takes another shot at trying to calm him down. Simon stuffs a few in his mouth but it does nothing to comfort him. Now he just looks pathetic, sobbing with a mouthful of chocolate.  


“Ugh, no! This is not okay, I was supposed to hate this!” he wails.  


Baz overexaggerates a pout then leans down as close to Simon’s ear as possible.  


“What did I fucking tell you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't even seen La La Land yet but just by listening to the soundtrack i feel like i'd weep :')


	9. February 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz is surprisingly good with children

Simon gasps as someone trips over his tail yet again. He sighs and carries on, it’s been acting up all day. Baz heard that there was a festival going on in town and suggested that he and Simon pop by for a visit.  


The place is a world of chaos. Rides, moon jumps, bands blasting music throughout the city, it’s not the type of thing Baz is really into but he thought it might be nice to try to enjoy it if Simon was there with him.  


There are what seems like millions of little kids sprinting their way across the grass to snatch a spot in line for a ride. The thick scent of barbecue and freshly mown grass is enough to make your eyes water.  


Baz reaches down and grabs hold of Simon’s invisible dragon tail as casually and non-conspicuously as possible. From another’s perspective, it just looks like he’s giving Simon a good grope which makes him smile and Simon elbow his ribcage.  


“I don’t know why it keeps acting up like this,” Simon growls. “Same thing with my wings. They just want to burst out and start flapping about.  


“Maybe your body knows that you’re at a festival and wants to make a scene,” Baz jokingly suggests.  


Simon makes a breathy laugh through his nose. “Do know of any other spell that might help with this? I’ve tripped like five people today and I’m afraid it’ll start to become obvious.”  


Baz has been practicing **These aren’t the droids you’re looking for** like Penny uses on him but his attempts just aren’t enough to hold longer than ten minutes on Simon.  


“ **There’s nothing to see here.** ”  


“That’s not a new spell, that’s the same bloody spell you use everyday.”  


“Well it’s better than nothing. Just keep tucking them in.”  


Simon scowls and readjusts his shoulder blades to try and suppress his discomfort. The boys walk over by the performance area where people are scattered amongst the lawn waiting for the next band to finish setting up. Baz pulls out a huge dusty-pink blanket and spreads it over the grass while Simon leaves to fetch them a couple of hotdogs.  


He eases himself down onto the blanket and sets up an umbrella to mask the blinding sun, then waits…and waits…and waits.  


After about fifteen minutes go by, Baz loses his patience and springs himself up off the ground to set out for Simon.  


“For fuck’s sake how long does it take to order two hotdo-“  


Baz’s jaw drops.  


The scene directly in front of him is that of Simon awkwardly standing amongst a crowd of excited children. His wings and tail are fully visible.  


“Oh no. oh no, no, no…” Baz sprints over to the commotion.  


He clutches Simon’s shoulder and snatches him aside. “What the hell did you do?”  


“I didn’t do anything!” Simon shoots back. “My left wing was really bugging me so I stretched over a bit and,” he leans his body over, “they just kind of… _pshoo!_ ”  


Baz buries his face in his palms.  


“No, it’s alright!” Simon holds up his hands. “I have this under control! I just did what you told me to tell people when the spell wears off and say I’m in a show. I always thought that wouldn’t work but these kids seem to be buying it.”  


He gestures over to the growing crowd of children who are pointing and bouncing up and down like they’re anticipating Simon to do a trick or something.  


“One problem, though,” Simon continues. Baz peeks through his fingers.  


“They want me to perform for them.”  


“You’ve got to be kidding. Tell them you’re on break or something!”  


“I already tried! They’re not leaving, Baz.”  


Baz sighs. He has an idea but he doesn’t like it.  


“Excuse me!” a little girl with golden pigtails tugs on Simon’s shirt tail. “Are you going to eat us?”  


Simon looks down at the girl and chuckles. “No I’m no-  


“Yes, he will!” Baz bursts out. Simon looks over at him in utter shock and everything goes quiet for a moment.  


“Everyone get back! I’ll take care of this,” Baz forces out the words. He pull out his wand and steps back like he’s about to cast a spell. The kids are mad with excitement.  


Simon steps back trying to play along but he’s still confused as to how Baz plans to go about with this. Then Baz starts to speak and Simon’s heart lurches down to his stomach.  


“ _Ladybird, ladybird, fly away home, your house is on fire, and your children are gone!_ ” Baz speaks clearly without magic so that he won’t potentially cause Simon to take off into the air. “ _Ladybird, ladybird, fly away home, your house is on fire, and your children shall burn!_ ” He pauses and looks expectantly at Simon.  


“Oh- _ROOOOAR_ ,” Simon brings his hands up and pretends to breath fire over all the children. They screech with laughter.  


“ _All except one, and her name is Nan, and she’s hid under the porridge pan_ ,” Baz continues. Some of the kids start to join in on the nursery rhyme. Simon circles the crowd like he’s searching for Nan with an evil grin on his face.  


“[chuckling] _Ladybird, ladybird, fly away home, your house is on fire, and your children shall burn! All but one, and that’s little John, and he lies under the grindle stone!_ ”  


A little boy, whose name must John, gasps and falls to the ground, tucking his head into his knees. Simon roars and tickles him until he topples over laughing. The crowd is so alive some parents start to come check out the act.  


“ _Ladybird, ladybird, fly away home, your house is on fire, and your children shall burn! All except one, and her name is Aileen, and she hid under a soup tureen!_ ”  


“The magic…it’s too powerful!” Simon stammers back dramatically.  


“We’re almost there!” Baz shouts at the kids. “Ready?”  


Simon snorts and Baz sticks his tongue out at him.  


Then all together the children and Baz cry out, “ _LADYBIRD, LADYBIRD FLY AWAY HOME!_ ”  


“AAAAAAA YOU’VE DEFEATED ME!” Simon clutches his heart and runs off away from the scene. The children jump onto Baz and shout in praise.  


“Haha, alright guys! Now that you’re safe I’ll be heading off,” he awkwardly nudges off the dozens of sticky little fingers clinging all over him.  


When he finally breaks free, he catches up to Simon where he stands out of sight in a group of trees behind a row of food stands. As soon as they see each other they erupt into laughter.  


“Nice thinking, Baz. What were you secretly planning on becoming a nursery teacher or something?”  


“Shut up and turn around, Snow,” Baz’s face is pink from laughter as he magicks away Simon's dragon parts. “Now, don’t do anymore stretching.”


	10. February 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a little Fangirl parallel

The bedroom is comfortably quiet except for the sound of Simon tapping away on the computer keyboard at his desk when all of a sudden a loud _SMASH_ cuts through the silence.  


“Morgan’s tooth!” Baz, who had been sitting up in bed, shoots his head up from the book he was invested in. He sees Simon’s head laying defeated against his laptop.  


“Sorry,” Simon mutters. “It’s just, my psychologist told me that it’d be good to write down stories about my past as therapy, kind of like a diary. Except, I can’t word anything right,” he slumps deeper into his chair. “I’ve been re-writing sentences over and over again but it just doesn’t sound right. How do writers do this stuff?”  


“Relax, Snow, it probably sounds better than you think it does. You just need to refresh your eyes,” Baz buries his head back into his book and takes a swig from his coffee cup.  


The smell of it carries throughout the room and Simon points it out, “Are you drinking that weird candy bar flavored thing you created again?”  


“It’s pumpkin mocha breve, and yes.”  


Simon gets up and walks over to Baz then grabs the cup right out of Baz’s hands. He takes a sip and his eyes light up.  


“Merlin’s beard, I need you to show me how you made this,” Simon cradles the cup in his hands. Baz reaches up and snatches it back from him.  


Baz throws his head back. “Ugh, you want me to take you all the way to Starbucks right now? I just got back from getting this,” he waves the cup around.  


Simon curls his fingers together and brings them up to his face in a pleading motion. He’s using his stupid puppy dog eyes.  


Baz can’t resist.  


“Get your coat,” Baz marks his place in his book.  


. . .  


When Simon opens the door to the entrance of Starbucks, he gets startled by the bell that jingles above the walkway. There’s no one at the counter so Baz walks directly up to cashier.  


“Hey Shelly.”  


“Back already?” The lady dressed in all black scoots over her long silky brown hair to get a good look at Simon.  


Simon gets the feeling that Shelly has heard about him from Baz and blushes at the thought of her and Baz talking about their relationships.  


“Simon here wanted to see how this is made,” Baz holds up his pumpkin mocha breve.  


“Oh no problem. All you’ve got to do is say the words…”  


“Why does it matter? I’m going to be the one making the damn thing.”  


“Say the words.”  


“I don’t want to…”  


“…”  


“Gimme a grande, no expresso, two pumps chai, two pumps pumpkin spice, a pump of mocha, breve milk, extra whipped cream with pumpkin spice topping and steamed milk.”  


“…”  


Baz flicks his hair back over-dramatically, his face showing absolutely no expression. Simon’s jaw drops.  


“Alright! You’ve earned it, get back here,” Shelly opens up the counter door with a playful grin.  


Baz leads him though the process of adding in the different ingredients. When he’s finished up making the drink, he dollops the whipped cream on in the shape of a heart and hands it to Simon.  


“Here you are, love.”  


“Thanks,” Simon breathily giggles through his nose, the way he does when he’s being soft with Baz. “So what, one day did you just walk in and make friends with Shelly so now you can make your own creations whenever you want?”  


“Basically, yes. It’s nice, but I still have to pay.” He places five pounds on the counter for Shelly-“Keep the change” – then he and Simon make their way back home.  


When they get back to the flat, Simon slumps back into his chair and pulls his writing back up on his laptop. He lets out a long sigh, then takes a swig from his coffee cup.  


“Hey,” Baz starts as he pushes himself against the backboard of the bed. “Come over here. You’ve been working all morning on that thing.”  


“If I don’t do it now I might never get around to it.”  


“Then how about you read it to me?” Baz flashes a playful smile that radiates his pale dead face, “what you have so far.”  


Simon raises his eyebrows and looks down in consideration. After a moment he smirks up at Baz. “Yeah all right.”  


He climbs onto the bed and scoots himself right up next to Baz, close enough to where Baz wraps his arms around him and nestles his chin into Simon's neck making him flush. Simon takes one last gulp of pumpkin mocha breve then clears his throat.  


Baz smiles against Simon’s skin. “Read to me, sweetheart.”


	11. February 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz admits to being a scaredy-bat when it comes to thunderstorms

“Jeez, looks like it’s getting pretty bad out there,” Simon folds back the heavy curtains of the living room windows.  


Baz is tucked into the corner of the couch furthest from the windows. He’s wrapped himself so tight in a quilt that he closely resembles a shivering burrito, his face expressionless and his gaze somewhere off into the void. “It is, huh?”  


He’s trying so hard yet failing to keep himself from shivering. This is Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch the merciless beast, son of the former headmistress Natasha Grimm-Pitch of Watford School of Magicks and most powerful family of mages we’re talking about here. _He really should not be this frightened by thunderstorms._  


Lightning strikes across the sky followed by a deafening clash of thunder that makes Baz sink somehow further into the couch cushion. Simon notices this and walks over to snuggle up next to him.  


“Wait…are you afraid of thunder?” Simon asks as he unwraps the quilt from Baz’s body just enough to slide himself in with him.  


“Of course not, what kind of question is that?” Baz blurts out. His cheeks grow bright red partly out of embarrassment and partly out of Simon eliminating any space between them. Simon smiles and arches an eyebrow causing Baz to freeze.  


“This is a safe place, Baz, there’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Simon stares lovingly into Baz’s eyes.  


“You’re starting to sound like your psychologist, Snow.”  


Simon’s expression doesn’t shift a bit.  


“All right, yes. Yes, I am afraid of thunderstorms. Are you happYEE-,” Baz buries his face into Simon’s chest as a flash blinding light illuminates everything around them, shutting off the electricity. His entire body shivers in unison with the rumble of the thunder.  


As the thunder passes, Simon places his hands over Baz’s head and smooths his dark, sleek hair. “It’s all right, love.”  


“That’s what I say.”  


“I know. That’s how I know how comforting it is to hear it.”  


Baz scoffs.  


Simon glides his fingers delicately across the back of Baz’s neck and up through his hair. “I like you like this,” he practically whispers.  


“Cowering in fear? Of course you would.”  


“No, on my chest. Beneath my fingers,” Simon draws a loop on Baz’s back with his index finger. Baz shivers, though not because of thunder.  


Simon takes Baz’s chin and pulls him up to his lips. Aleister Crowley, Baz swears every kiss this boy has to offer just gets more and more amazing than the last. He pushes back into Simon.  


Baz’s body loses all of its tension, making him like puddy in Simon’s grasp. He pushes Simon down into the couch on his back and drapes himself over him. He holds himself above Simon, making him reach up for his lips and Baz smiles blissfully at the memory of that first night they snogged in the mansion.  


Lightning is sparking madly just outside. Thunder blares more and more deafening as the storm progresses but Baz doesn’t even flinch. He has Simon to focus on. And his irresistibly speckled neck wide open for him to kiss and suck on as he desires. And his maddeningly delicate fingers gliding up and down Baz’s back and scraping through his scalp in a manner that just drives him crazy.  


Baz never wants the lights to turn back on. He never wants to hear the pounding of the cold, heavy rain slamming against the windows to cease. Great Merlin and Morgana he wishes this storm would never pass if it meant he could live forever right here in Simon’s arms.  


Simon smiles against Baz’s lips.


	12. February 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has a break down when he swears he gets a very familiar feeling...

Simon feels sick.  


He wanders dizzily around the living room with his hands clasped behind his head, only occasionally opening his eyes to see where he’s going. Everything sounds fuzzy and muted until Baz's voice breaks through.  


“Whoa, everything alright, Snow?” Baz asks as he walks in from the kitchen clutching a bag of salt and vinegar crisps.  


“Yeah, no I’m fine,” Simon lies. He feels like shit, really. Like if he stands still for too long, the bad thoughts will catch up to him and he’ll throw up. “I think I’m just going to…get some fresh air.”  


Baz furrows his brows as he watches Simon stumble past him towards the front door. He sits stiffly on the couch, setting his crisps down next to him. He doesn’t touch them.  


As soon as Simon steps outside, he takes a massive breath letting in as much of the sharp clean February air as possible. It doesn’t help a bit and he leans into the railing. Then it hits him.  


The _feeling_. He swears he can feel his blood seeping out through his pores. There’s a force in the air sucking everything from him, making him so very dry, and deprived, and completely empty.  


“No,” Simon sputters to himself. He smashes his hands into his scalp. “It’s over, we fixed this. This shouldn’t be happening.” He starts stumbling back towards the door. “I have no magic this shouldn’t be happening. _We already fixed this!_ ”  


Simon bolts back through the front door of the apartment and sprints to the bedroom. Baz jolts up from the couch and immediately chases after him, his face growing hot with worry. He knew something was off.  


Simon collapses to the ground behind the bed in the back of the room and sobs into his knees. He can’t see or hear anything, only feel. The unbearably drained feeling, like the world is being suctioned under a vacuum, is the only thing on his mind and it fucking terrifies him.  


“S-Simon,” Baz rushes to his side. His stomach drops to the floor when he sees Simon on the floor in tears.  


“I swear I felt it, Baz. The Humdrum.”  


“The Humdrum is gone, Simon.”  


“I know that. I don’t even have my magic anymore so why do I still feel like this?”  


Baz brushes Simon’s hair from his face and wipes his thumb across his drenched cheek.  


“I can’t go through this again. So many people’s lives were ruined because of me. Whenever I went off, I leeched other people’s power. I drove them out of their own homes. I just- everything- it was all my fault. I was never meant to have magic in the first place, I’ve only caused destruction-”  


“Simon, none of it was your fault! You couldn’t possibly have known what you were doing. The most important thing is that you fixed it. You fixed it so brilliantly, in fact, that it could never possibly happen again.”  


Simon heaves. Baz wraps his arms around him and pulls him into his chest.  


“What you did was help the Humdrum instead of defeat him. You saved the World of Mages, Simon, you bloody hero. Don’t you dare blame yourself.”  


“I sure did help the Humdrum, didn’t I?” Simon spats. “I’m the reason he existed in the first place.”  


“No Simon, the Humdrum was a hole and you…you filled him. We were all wrong, Bunce and I, everyone really, about what his intentions were, but you listened to your own instincts and you fixed everything.”  


Baz is really crying now. “The feeling you have right now isn’t really there. Your mind is playing a cruel joke by reviving your horrible memories. We’re safe, we’re together, and everything is just as it should be.”  


Simon pulls his head out of Baz’s chest and locks onto his eyes. Baz cups Simon’s head into his hands and brings him closer like he’s pulling him back to reality. To now.  


Simon’s eyes widen as he comes back into focus on Baz’s crystal grey irises radiating through a mess of red and tears. He looks just as terrified as him and it makes his heart snap.  


Baz smashes his lips against Simon’s, pulling him in as close as he possibly can. Every feeling of dry emptiness Simon felt is replenished by Baz’s love. Simon breaks away from Baz’s mouth and buries his face into his neck, holding him in his arms and wishing he’ll never have to let go.  


“Why does this happen to me?” he whispers into Baz’s shoulder. “My mind keeps wanting to relive all of my most soul-crushing memories. Does this mean there’s something wrong with me?”  


“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you, love. It’s just extremely difficult to move on from something as traumatic as what you’ve gone through. You may never move on from it,” Baz runs his fingers through Simon’s tousled bronze locks, “but no matter what I’ll be here to bring you back.”  


Simon smiles, brushing his lips against Baz’s skin.  


“Here in my arms and beneath my lips, where you’re everything you’re supposed to be.”


	13. February 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz and Simon do some last minute gift shopping in secret...at the same time...and place

With the living room curtains pulled back to let in the early afternoon sun, Simon and Baz lay snuggled up on the couch surrounded by a mountain of empty crisp packets. Baz, having already finished his Monday morning classes, decided he would have some Snow time before he set out again. As comfortable as he is, though, he still has errands to run.  


Valentine’s Day is tomorrow and Baz still hasn’t found time to get Simon’s present. He’s completely freaking out to be honest, but he can’t let it show. Although time is limited, he does have a plan formulated for slipping away inconspicuously and now is the time to put it into action.  


“Well,” Baz climbs off of the couch and stretches his arms up high over his head. “This has been quite relaxing but I’m afraid I’ll be heading off to class again.”  


Simon sits up, flicking a few of the crisp packets off of his lap. “Class? I thought you already finished all of your lectures today.”  


“Nope. I only have one more though, Snow, don’t get all worked up on me. Now if you’ll excuse me…” Baz lands a peck on Simon’s cheek, gliding his hand delicately across his mole-speckled skin.  


Then without a moment to lose, he lugs his backpack over his shoulder and slips out the door leaving Simon confused.  


Simon gets up and checks the time on his phone. The day is still young so he decides to take a stroll down the street just to feel like he’s done something productive today.  


It isn’t until he makes it all the way down to the parking lot of the apartment complex that he realize what day it is.  


Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day.  


He has nothing to give to Baz. In fact, he hasn’t planned a single thing for their first proper Valentine’s together. Simon freezes in his place. He needs to get himself to the mall right this instant.  


Baz casually strolls through past the numerous stores and product stands that make up the city mall. This should be a breeze. I mean come on, nobody knows Simon Snow better than Baz…except maybe Bunce.  


Time flies by as he endlessly walks back and forth throughout the mall. It isn’t until half an hour passes that he realizes if he doesn’t find something soon, his absence will get suspicious. He’s only supposed to be gone for the length of one lecture.  


Baz scans over the shops ahead of him, panicky now that he realizes he has no idea what Simon would want. Then suddenly he sees him.  


Just a few yards down the main walkway of the mall is Simon powering his way through the crowd like he’s searching for something.  


“Oh you have got to be kidding me!” Baz keeps his head down awkwardly covering his face with his hand. He steers himself into the nearest store and obscures himself within the shoppers, peering back to make sure Simon wouldn’t be able to catch him from there.  


Baz has no idea where he’s just walked into so he turns around to take a look. His eyes immediately light up when he realizes where he is. All around him are numbers and numbers of perfectly tailored suits and tuxes of all different colors and sizes.  


“Brilliant!” Baz does a little bounce out of excitement.  


Simon is so hopelessly lost. He’s been hurriedly roaming throughout the entire mall for quite a while but is nowhere closer to figuring out what Baz would want. What’s something sentimental enough to bring back strong, romantic memories, to give to Baz?  


He gives up and slumps down onto a bench resting against the wall between two fancy looking fake plants.  


“Ugh, this shouldn’t be this difficult. I’ve known Baz since we were eleven years old for fuck’s sake,” Simon grumbles to himself. He picks his head up when something catches his eye. Just ahead of him, in the formal wear store, he catches a glimpse of sleek, dark hair. And deadly pale skin. Surely not…  


Simon springs up from the bench and sets out for the store just as Baz slips into a dressing room. When Simon makes it inside he keeps walking until he finds himself standing just outside the door to the dressing room.  


_This is stupid. What if it’s not even him? You’re such a creep, Simon_ he stops to think to himself.  


_Oh my god it’s him_ Baz recognizes Simon’s feet from underneath the door. His cover has been blown _shit, shit, shit._  


Then in an instant, Baz watches as Simon’s feet back away. He lets out a relieved sigh.  


Simon averts his attention from the dressing room to the endless display of suits all around him. This! A new suit would be the perfect gift to revive the memories of last winter with Baz’s family. The days when they finally acknowledged their love for each other. When Simon first realized just how sexy Baz looked in his dinner suit. He even had to put one on himself.  


His mind starts drifting as he wonders if Baz thought the same about him.  


It’s expensive sure, but he’s never felt so sure about a gift in his life. He picks out a shimmering midnight purple then heads back out of the store clutching the gift close to him. “Perfect, this ought to be-” he spots another store a few outlets down selling giant teddy bears.  


One of which has a tail and wings strikingly similar to Simon’s. “Ok maybe just one more thing…”  


Baz has been hiding out in the dressing room for way to long but he can’t risk getting caught. After another half hour goes by he finally decides to suck it up and step out of the room. The coast looks clear.  


Baz decides on a delicious blood red for Simon, partially as a joke but mostly because he knows Simon will look absolutely flawless in it. As soon as he finishes the purchase, he rushes back to the apartment. Maybe there’s still a chance he really wasn’t recognized by Simon and he can make it home before him. He can only hope.  


When Baz reaches the flat, he notices Simon’s already back. Shit, well, here we go.  


“Hey, love, sorry I’m late,” Baz swings open the front door. “Class ran a bit over. I’m telling you this professor has the worst habit of losing track of time.”  


Simon walks over to him and lifts Baz’s backpack off his shoulders. He smiles up at him and narrows his eyes.  


“Oh really?”  


“Mhm. So, what’ve you been up to while I was gone?” Baz smirks down back at Simon.  


“Just went out for a bit to get some fresh air. Not much really.”  


Baz chuckles and sinks his lips beneath Simon’s jaw. Valentine’s Day is tomorrow.


	14. February 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've made it guys

The big day.  


Baz leaps out of bed then mentally slaps himself for forgetting he’s supposed to be stealthy. The curtains are still drawn shut making Simon’s bedroom a lovely faded pink, perfect to set the mood.  


He stops for a second to look down at Simon’s face squished into his pillow like a sleepy puppy. Heart fluttering, he lands a gentle kiss on his cheek then sets off to grab a box of rose petals hidden underneath the bed.  


Baz takes fistfuls of the petals and silently scatters them across the floor forming a path to the living room. He’s so excited he can hardly contain himself. The shocked look on Simon’s face, him snugly fit into his charming new blood red suit, the romantic fire he’ll light for them to snuggle up next to just like they did that night they finally opened up to each other and Baz new he could make this work.  


He strides into the kitchen to heat up some scones he secretly bought and stashed the night before.  


Simon tosses around in bed for a little a bit until he finally sits up against the backboard and rubs his eyes. As much as he hates waking up so early, he wanted to make sure he had time to prepare Baz’s Valentine’s Day present before he woke up and…oh. He looks down at the empty imprint of Baz’s ass in the sheets.  


He’s already up.  


Simon kicks off the covers and steps into a cluster of rose petals. _Baz you sweetheart_. He dashes to the bedroom door and quietly steps down the hall to take a peek at what Baz is up to.  


He can just barely see Baz shuffling about in the kitchen fixing a plate of sour cherry scones. When he turns his attention to the couch he finds a humungous box of assorted chocolates and two pumpkin mocha breves. Man this boy is trying to fatten him up.  


Simon turns back to the bedroom and opens up his closet where he’s stashed all of his Valentine goodies. Luckily he shoved them all in here so that he can avoid Baz outside.  


He pulls out a stack of five jumbo boxes of chocolates, an absurd amount of glitter packets, Baz’s suit, and a massive teddy bear with dragon wings and a tail. That last one really took a lot of smushing down to get it to fit.  


Simon lays everything down in front of him on the bed. “Alright, let’s get started.”  


Baz is just about finished. He wipes the sweat from his brow as he marvels at his work. Everything is perfectly placed on the coffee table in front of the couch so that the two will have plenty of cushiony kissing room for when Simon swoons over how amazing of a boyfriend he has.  


There’s just one last thing to prepare: himself.  


He glances at his wrist watch, “better hurry.” Then, he runs for the front bathroom to change into the nice blazer and slacks he hung in the shower since Simon never uses this bathroom. He goops up his hair with mounds of fancy hair gel- only ever used for the specialist occasions- and slicks it neatly back. Baz always thought it looked sexy that way.  


After applying a heavy amount of deodorant and quite a few sprits of cologne, he cautiously steps outside of the bathroom and walks over to the couch.  


Now all there is to do is wait.  


…  


…and wait.  


“Bloody hell, Snow, it’s almost noon,” Baz mutters to himself now laying fully sprawled out on the couch.  


Simon has finally gotten everything set up the way he wants it. All of the chocolate boxes have been stuffed into the arms of the teddy bear and glitter is sprinkled over the bed sheets. Sure it’ll be a pain in the ass to clean up but he can’t worry about that right now. It looks stunning and its fairly large-grain glitter so you know, fuck it.  


Everything is perfect. In fact, the whole scene looks much more romantic than his original plan to decorate the living room. Now to top it all off.  


Simon pulls his t-shirt off over his head and gives his wings a good stretch. His faded blue plaid pajama pants have a hole cut out in the back for his tail and he waves it around excitedly. Then, he takes the last of the glitter and pours it all over his body. He’s made such a mess he’s worried if Baz would attack him out of love or red hot fury over the piles of glitter shimmering all around the room.  


“Now to get into position!” Simon dramatically leaps sideways onto the bed, his hands behind his neck and atop his hip in a confident pose.  


_CREEAkK_  


“ _Shit that was loud_ ,” he sweats.  


Baz perks up, startled by the sudden creak of the bed. Is Simon finally awake? He waits it out a few more minutes until he becomes impatient. Finally he gets up and walks towards the bedroom. If Snow is going to sleep in this late he might as well just wake him up himself.  


He takes a few gulps of pumpkin mocha breve just as he reaches the bedroom door. The door swings open…. Baz spits his coffee out at the sight in front of him. Glitter, _everywhere_.  


His eyes drift to the ginormous teddy bear dragon, and- bloody hell- five boxes of extra-large Valentine’s chocolates. Simon is sprawled out across the bed, showing off his beautifully sculpted monster fighting abs and pecks. Aleister Crowley.  


“Jesus Christ, Snow, you’re blinding me.”  


“Am I?” Simon says seductively. Flecks of glitter sputter off his lips.  


Baz shifts his attention to the suit laid out neatly behind Simon. He goes quiet and stares at him for a moment.  


“You got me a suit.”  


“Yeah! I thought it would bring back memories so-”  


Baz pounces on Simon. He furiously kisses every inch of Simon’s face making him giggle out of delight.  


“Whoa-*giggle*- whoa, Baz! What was that for?”  


“I want you to know just how much I love you.”  


Simon blushes but doesn’t look away, only looking deeper into Baz.  


“Now, would you like to see what I’ve prepared for you?” Baz puts on his fake sophisticated voice.  


He climbs off of Simon and leads him to the couch. Simon gasps when he sees his own suit draped over the cushions waiting for him. “You got me a- I’m so grateful to have you,” he pulls Baz into him.  


Baz lights a fire with his wand and reheats the scones. Once they’re finished chowing down on both the scones and chocolate Baz turns to Simon.  


“Alright so are you finally going to let me see you in your new valentine’s gift?”  


“Not until you let me see you in yours,” Simon shoots back. He swallows his last bite of chocolate.  


The boys part ways to change-Simon in the bedroom and Baz in the front bathroom- then emerge sending each other’s hearts sky-rocketing.  


“Oh you look incredibly more delicious than I thought you would in this,” Baz growls as he runs his palms up Simon’s blood red chest.  


“You look like the night sky,” Simon says dreamily, smoothing his fingertips over the glimmering midnight plum fabric.  


Baz snorts.  


“I’m serious! You’re sparkling.”  


“Hon, you’re sparkling.” Baz licks his thumb and wipes at a few specks of glitter still stuck to Simon’s chin.  


Baz unfolds an extra fuzzy blanket onto the floor in front of the fireplace. He sits down and uses his eyes to beckon Simon. Simon is just about to lean down when his phone lights up.  


“Penny says she’ll be home tomorrow morning,” Simon reads the text.  


Baz looks into the fire. The golden glow of the flames dance shadows across his face, accentuating his slightly sunken cheekbones and eyes. He’s excited for her to come back but that means no more sleeping with Simon. No more waking up by his side in the morning or late night snuggles on the couch watching cartoons. Just…no more living with Simon.  


I mean sure he’s lived with Simon for the good majority of his life, you’d think he’d be tired of it. And what’s to say he can’t still do all of those things when Penny is here? Maybe it’s because it wouldn’t be the same. There’s been a certain feel to this experience living with him over the past two weeks that was different than all of those years in their dorm at Watford and now he thinks he’s figured out why.  


Baz takes a deep breath and turns to face Simon, now sitting with his legs crossed next to him, radiating like the sun in front of the fire. His cheeks flourish like rosebuds.  


“Will you marry me, Simon?”  


Simon whips his head around towards Baz in shock. “Baz…”  


“Not, like, right now,” Baz rushes to correct himself. “You still need to fulfill you and Bunce’s dream of living together a while longer and I don’t even have the money to get you a proper ring. I mean, I just spent most of my close money buying you that suit-which I absolutely have no regrets of,” he straightens out a wrinkle on Simon’s sleeve.  


Simon’s jaw hangs open a bit as he listens. It makes Baz smile, mouth breather.  


“What I’m trying to say is,” Baz goes on, “when Penny starts thinking about finding a place with Micah, and if you like the idea of waking up next to me every morning instead of from across the dorm room, or without me at all, if you can say you’ve felt something different over these past few days together and you love it as much as I do then… maybe we could settle down someplace together, just someday. As husbands instead of roommates. Lovers instead of sworn enemies.”  


Simon couldn’t break away from Baz’s gaze even if he tried. The fire beside them grows brighter as tears start to streak down Simon’s face. He was always so afraid of what would happen if he ever reached this point in his life. After he’s spent his time with Penny as roommates and the day comes for her to move in with Micah. The thought of him having nowhere to go again always terrified him but he’s not scared anymore.  


Baz gives him a place to go and that’s exactly where he wants to be.  


Simon smashes his mouth onto Baz’s. After a few seconds he pulls back just barely enough for him to whisper. “Yes, of course I will. You’re the love of my life, Baz, I’d spend an eternity with you.”  


The fire is burning incredibly high and bright beside them causing Baz’s tear-ducts to break lose as the memory of their first kiss comes alive in his head. This is sort of like a new type of first kiss Baz thinks. In an odd way he can’t explain but knows is right.  


He’s going to spend the rest of his life with this man.  


Simon pushes Baz down flat on the blanket and hovers over him on all fours, kissing more passionately than he ever has before. Then he holds himself up above him and Baz smirks.  


“You’re going to make me reach up for your mouth?”  


Simon leans his face down then pulls back up before Baz’s can catch his lips again. Baz loops his arms firmly around his neck and pushes up into him. He catches hold of Simon’s bottom lip between his teeth as he pulls back and whispers, “You know I’d cross every line for you. I love you, Simon.”  


Simon snakes his hand into Baz’s hair and ruffles it out of its slick stiffness so that a few strands hang loosely over his face. “I love you, Baz.”  


“Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! <33


End file.
